


Ten More Minutes

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smoking, Takeda might want a calendar, Ukai needs a smoke in the mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Takeda/UkaiFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: morning after, getting up for school does not stop sucking just because you're an adultDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:TIME: 5 more minutes after the alarm goes offPLACE: Takeda's apartment





	Ten More Minutes

Ukai always treasured this part of the morning. When Takeda was still trying to get those last few minutes of sleep and was hugging the pillow. It wasn’t unusual for him to be stressed or worrying about something - organizing a practice match, securing transportation for the volleyball club, the grades of certain team members - but right now he wasn’t anywhere near stressed. He was peacefully sleeping with his hair all messy. 

It wasn’t unusual for Ukai to wake up at a heinous hour to help out with things for the store, and usually waking up that early meant a cigarette and a coffee - in that order. But when he stayed over at Takeda’s house for the night he let himself sleep in, and he didn’t need that cigarette right away. Seeing Takeda’s face in the morning was better than any cigarette.

He looked over at the clock and realized that it had been five minutes since the alarm went off, which meant he had another five minutes before it was time to wake Takeda up for real. Ukai sighed before climbing out of bed - careful not to disturb Takeda. He made his way into Takeda’s kitchen and started a pot of coffee, then made his way to the balcony for a quick cigarette while he waited. He opened his phone and saw that the weather would be nice today, a nice change from the rain they had been having. 

Ukai finished his cigarette and went back inside to the now ready pot of coffee. Ukai usually liked his coffee bitter, but since being with Takeda he had found that he had an appreciation for sweeter coffee. Naturally, Takeda’s coffee was nowhere near bitter after being prepared.

And with that Ukai went back into the bedroom and set the cups of coffee on the nightstand before giving Takeda a light kiss on the lips. “Sensei it’s time to get up.”

“Ten more minutes,” Takeda said waving his hand.

“You said that ten minutes ago,” Ukai chuckled. Every morning was like this. Ukai always was up first, and Takeda always wanted ten more minutes.

“I have your coffee~” Ukai tempted.

“Alright, alright, I’m getting up.” Takeda sighed, sitting up to grab his coffee. He put his glasses on and took sip of his coffee. “What time is it?” 

“It’s a little after six thirty.” Ukai replied, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“That’s too early. It’s Saturday anyway why did you wake me up?” Takeda asked.

“...Sensei, it’s Wednesday. You need to leave in like, 10 minutes.” Ukai responded.

“What?”


End file.
